clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
The Villareal Mansion
The Villarreal Mansion was the home to Lilith and Sammy B. It was a house that Max's father owned on a private island in Winderburg. Years later, the house was handed down to Hugo and Luna Villarreal, Max's siblings, after the death of their father Jacques Villareal. It was then owned by Lilith and Abel, after the death of their parents, Emma and Max. Lilith and Jaime raised their son Sammy B here, along with Abel raising his daughter Phoenix as a single dad after her mother Ashley decided to leave the house and let him raise her on his own. Phoenix lived here for her whole life, when she moved out to live with her cousin Summer in Del Sol Valley to start her YouTuber career. Months later, the Villarreal's threw a new years eve party. Lilith and Jamie had final moments together as it was coming to the end of his life. Abel also asked Holly out at home during new years. Jamie then passed away that evening in the home. Tragically a few weeks later, in February, Abel died from a heart attack when he went to the jungle with Lilith, Sammy B, Phoenix, and Holly, leaving the home to Lilith and Sammy B. However, after the death of Abel, Sammy B wanted to move out and live with his cousin's Cody and Sebastian to a new town named StrangerVille. Lilith said that was fine as she wanted to leave the Villareal family home and move into the city to live with her cousin Faith and her twin sisters. Lilith said goodbye to the family home in episode 58 of In the City when she went to live with Faith, Kaiden and the twins. Many, many years later Samuel Blaze Villareal married Ethan Slade at the mansion in the Spring time. Many family members attended the wedding. Trivia *It comes with the Get Together expansion pack, the pack that Max, Luna, Hugo, and their father, Jacques Villareal, come with. *Jacques died on the front entrance of the house. *Luna and Hugo inherited the house after Jacques died, but were then kicked out after Emma and Max could afford the house and moved in instead. *Jaime Street, Lilith's boyfriend, moved into the house in episode 26 of Broken Dream. *Emma and Max both died in the house in the 27th episode of Broken Dream. This is also the second time a sim has died in the house, the first was Max's father, Jacques Villareal. **The third sim to die in the house was Jaime Street in episode 38 of Broken Dream. *This is the second house in a series to be located in Windenburg, the first is the original In the Suburbs house, The Summer Home. *The house was left to Lilith and Abel after the death of their parents, Max and Emma. **It was then left to just Lilith after her brother, Abel, died. *Lilith felt the house was too big so she moved into the city with her best friend/cousin Faith *Sammy B and Lilith both moved out of the Villereal home after Abel's death to make it easier on them both, especially Lilith as she had lived her for a lot of her life and couldn't handle living in the mansion after losing both Jaime and Abel. Lilith moved out to live with Faith and Sammy B moved to a new house, Abandoned Cottage, in the new town named StrangerVille with his cousin's Sebastian and Cody. *The last time the house was seen was in episode 58 of In the City, when Lilith moved out to the city. *Sammy B is currently living in the house with Ethan Slade. *The house briefly appeared in an episode of the Discover University series when Sammy B married Ethan Slade. That episode also hints that the couple now live there. Category:Windenburg Category:Locations Category:Houses Category:Mansions Category:Witches Category:Villareal